A Predictable Ending
by MagickBeing
Summary: Harry and Draco are graduating, and Harry reviews his and Draco's secret relationship. Will no longer be a songfic. Angstsuicide. Slash. You've been warned.


**Disclaimer:** This is fanfiction, people.. 

**Warning:** Slash. Themes of darkness and death. Get used to it.

* * *

****

**A Predictable Ending_ ... Prologue_**

Harry Potterfinally gave in, darkness threatening his vision.

Soon after, he fell to the bed, the sheets cool against his skin. Panting slightly, he rolled to his side turning to his Lover, who was doing similar actions. Trying to control his breathing, Harry lifted a hand and pressed a finger against Draco's cheek, trailing it across the smooth contours of his jaw. The dim light provided by the hearth across the room played tricks with his eyes, the shadows on his face shifting into something much more sensual.

Harry smirked, his eyes almost glowing, "Have fun?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Draco returned the smirk, "Didn't you?"

Harry grinned, moving closer to the Slytherin, the sheets grabbing at his skin as if to pull him away.

"Always," came the simple reply.

Draco's smirk vanished, and before Harry knew it, their lips and tongues were pressed together again in a fight for dominance.

Pulling away, Harry rested an arm on Draco's side, drawing invisible circles on his pale skin with his finger. Harry heard the rustle of sheets as Draco drew a sheet across their naked forms, but his eyes never left Draco's. The Slytherin's eyes burned with an intensity Harry was learning to recognize as lust, and he couldn't help but to grin at the thought.

Smirking, Harry asked, "Want to go again?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "So soon?"

Harry's smirk melted into a grin, and he pressed a kiss on the corner of Draco's mouth, whispering, "With you, soon is never quick enough."

Draco smirked, teasing, "As if I haven't ever heard that before."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry asked, "Doesn't flattery get me _anywhere_ with you?"

Draco blinked, "No."

Harry pretended to pout, deliberately sticking out his bottom lip and causing his chin to tremble.

The Slytherin smirked again, running a hand down Harry's side to his back and pushing him closer. Harry smiled slightly, moving into the embrace until he was all but on top of Draco. Pressing a kiss to the corner of Draco's mouth again, Harry looked into his eyes.

Draco returned the look, the affection in Harry's eyes almost overwhelming.

Breaking eye contact, Draco looked to the shadows, all to aware of Harry's eyes still on his face.

Harry's voice barely audible, he whispered, "I love you."

Draco almost missed it.

His eyes darting back to Harry's face, he said, "Pardon?"

Harry smiled, his eyes shining, "I love you."

Draco's heart quickened its beat in his chest.

His face remaining blank, Harry's words took a moment to sink in.

Slowly, a rare, true smile consumed his features, and he found himself leaning in toward Harry, their lips brushing.

Rolling onto his back, Draco pulled Harry with him, their lips melded together. The kiss was sweet, and passionate, but Draco could still feel Harry tense in his embrace.

Draco gradually pulled away.

Looking into emerald eyes, Draco's smile never vanished.

Harry slowly returned the smile, relaxing slightly as he returned the look. Draco's eyes shone with the emotion he hadn't expressed. Harry dipped his head, pressing another soft kiss against Draco's mouth.

Pulling away, he settled his head on Draco's chest.

Draco placed a hand on the end of Harry's back, running it up, down, and across the smooth skin. Harry closed his eyes.

Harry smiled into Draco's bare shoulder, kissing his skin. Draping his arm over Draco's stomach, he curled into the other man, closing his eyes at the sound of his breathing. He could hear the steady beat of his heart through his chest, and the sound quickly relaxed him, lulling him into sleep.

Pressing his chin against Harry's head of dark hair, Draco smiled softly and pulled him closer.

To the darkness of Harry's dreams, Draco murmured, "I love you too."

And Harry almost missed it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was basically just a chapter to show their relationship. Sort of AU but hey, it's slash. It'll be a lot more angsty from here on out. This should be approximately four chapters long, prologue included. If you want the next chapter any time soon, I suggest you review.


End file.
